Under the Surface
by RissaGrace17
Summary: Emma and Mary Margaret have just returned from the Enchanted Forest, and Henry has gone to spend the night at Granny's, insisting that the Charmings need some time to "get to know each other." Mary Margaret and David want to get to know Emma more, but they push too hard, bringing some unwanted memories to the surface. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Rissa, and this is my story! I love OUAT, especially Charming Family feels. So here we are, I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, PLEASE review! :)**

**P.S. I am a very slow updater.**

**P.P.S. Updated on 5/28/15**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

"C'mon, Emma!" Henry begged. "You and Mary Margaret and David need some time to get to know each other."

In the last few days Henry had become convinced (by who knows what) that Emma needed some time with her parents to "get to know each other." And apparently they couldn't do that when he was still there. Emma and Henry were both equally stubborn on the subject and by the looks of it had just started another round.

"But Kid! we've been through this!" Exasperated, Emma threw down her arms, palms up, and continued. "I already know them, and they know me! I've lived with Mary Margaret for months!" She gestured around the apartment.

"But you haven't had a chance to get to know each other since the curse broke." Henry made his point again.

"Where would you even go?" Emma asked.

David and Mary Margaret had been watching this whole exchange with amused expression, and David was about to cut in, but Mary Margaret beat him to it.

"I bet Granny and Ruby would be glad to have you!" Mary Margaret offered a bit too eagerly.

Emma looked from Henry to Mary Margaret and David, and then back to Henry. "Go get your stuff." She wearily waved a hand toward the loft.

"Yes!" Henry did a fist pump, then ran up to the loft then ran right back down with what appeared to be a full duffel bag. "What?" He looked at their surprised faces. "I never unpacked from when I came here with David."

"Alright, Kid, let's go." Emma started walking toward the door.

"I'll call Ruby so she and Granny know to expect you." Mary Margaret was already picking her phone.

Emma had the feeling that Mary Margaret would want to talk about, well, _feelings. _Emma neither liked nor was good at heart to hearts, so she decided to stall.

"It really is a _beautiful_ day! Emma glanced out the window. "I think we'll walk and maybe grab an ice cream cone on the way." Henry's face lit up. Emma smiled. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"That's fine." David leaned against the counter. "Have fun!"

"Be careful!" Mary Margaret chimed in hurriedly.

Emma gave her a look before both she and Henry waved, then walked (or in Henry's case ran) out the door.

* * *

After she dropped Henry off (Ruby and Granny were more than happy to have him) Emma began to walk back to the apartment where she knew her parents would be waiting for her. She couldn't decide whether to pick up her pace or drag her feet. Part of her wanted to run home to talk to her parents. (Of course, she had been stuck with her mother when they were in the enchanted forest, but they were a little too busy at the the time to stop and talk about feelings.)

Another part of her wanted to turn around and bolt in the other direction, knowing that David and Mary Margaret, mostly Mary Margaret, would want to talk about her past. Frankly, it scared her. She scoffed. Emma Swan, the Saviour, the sheriff, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, scared. But she _was_ scared. Terrified, even. What if as David and Mary Margaret got to know her better, and decided that she was too broken for them?

She needed a few more minutes to think. Emma took a quick detour through the park and sat down on a bench. She figured that if she was going to be late she should at least let her parents know. She picked up her phone to text Mary Margaret.

**Running a little late. I'll be home in about 10 minutes. Thx.**

In less than a minute Emma got her reply.

**Thats fine. See you soon. :)**

Emma put her head in her hands, and a few of her blond tresses fell into her face.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered aloud.

Suddenly a rough hand pulled her up from the bench, and what felt to be a sharp blade was pressed into her neck, right below her chin.

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do." a gruff voice ordered. " I know that you and _David-_" He spat the name. "are thick as thieves, and I just thought I would send him a little..._message." _ The mysterious man pressed his knife harder into Emma's neck. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to block out the pain. "Now here's the part where I tell you what you're gonna do." He continued menacingly.

"O-Ok." Emma stammered.

"I'm going to handcuff you to this bench, and when your precious David comes and finds you, you tell him that I'm coming for you. _All_ of you. Even your perfect little Henry."

Emma could practically hear the smirk on his face, and if she weren't so enraged at him, she might have laughed at how cliché this whole thing was. The figure withdrew the knife from her neck, presumably to reach for handcuffs, and Emma cringed when she felt some blood trickle down her neck. She took advantage of his distraction, and quickly swung around and punched him in the face. Hard.

"Oomph!"

She smiled when she saw him hit the ground, moaning in pain, but not unconscious. Well, she would fix that. Another painful punch to the face, and he was out cold. She took the handcuffs from his belt and used them to handcuff _him_ to the bench. Oh the irony.

"That was _way_ too easy!" Emma looked down at the man. "I suppose I'm going to need some help getting him to the station." She sighed, then picked up her phone. She really didn't want to make this call but it seemed as though she didn't have a choice.

"Hello, David? Could you please come down to the park?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First of all, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you who Followed/Favorited! The number amazes me! Here is a special shout out to lynnebug01, cagiant246, chlollie (Guest), 0u12, guest, webeonceing13, and parapentistria4ever for reviewing! I absolutely LOVE reviews! I meant to get this up on Thursday, but you know, life happened. Well, here is the second chapter; enjoy! -Rissa Grace**

**P.S. I went back and changed the last part of the first chapter a bit, if you want to check it out.**

* * *

"You need help with WHAT?!"

"Just come help me, please? But don't tell Mary Margaret."

David sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks David, you're the best!" Emma sounded relieved.

The line was then disconnected as David hung up the phone. He didn't agree with Emma's request not to tell Mary Margaret, but he decided to respect it nonetheless. He walked up behind Mary Margaret, who was cooking something at the counter, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What delicious meal might my lovely wife be preparing today?" David asked sweetly.

Mary Margaret giggled and rolled her eyes. "Spaghetti, my charming prince."

David smiled, he loved spaghetti. His eyes then widened as he realized that this was his opportunity to go help Emma.

"You know what goes great with spaghetti? Cheesy garlic bread!"

"But-" Mary Margaret tried to tell him.

David was talking slightly faster now. "I think I'll go buy some!" He grabbed his keys, and with a rushed "bye" he was out the door.

Mary Margaret gave a good humored sigh as the door slammed. "But I already have cheesy garlic bread in the oven."

* * *

Emma watched from the park bench (the one that she had handcuffed the still unconscious criminal to), as David's truck pulled up. He jumped out with a panicked look on his face, and started running towards Emma.

Hmm. Emma thought. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to tell David that I needed help moving a body.

"It's all right, David. I handcuffed him to the park bench, see?" She motioned toward the unconscious man on the ground next to her.

"He's not who I'm worried about!" David called, still jogging towards Emma. A concerned look was still in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

Emma was startled as, when David stopped in front of her, he grabbed her face in his hands.

"Emma! You are NOT fine! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"David! What are...oh. Oh!" When Emma realized that David was talking about the cut that was made on her neck from the knife, she thought about how bad it must actually look. She hurriedly put her hand up to the cut (which, now that she had remembered it was starting to be quite painful) and it came back sticky with blood.

"C'mon! I'll drive you to the hospital. We can worry about him later."

"No! David, really, I know it looks bad, but it's really fine, and it doesn't even hurt." Emma tried to persuade David. "And we can't just leave him, whoever he is, just handcuffed to a park bench in the middle of town!"

"But you-"

"We can clean up my neck at the station after we lock him," Emma gestured to the unconscious man, "up."

"Oh, all right."

David turned his attention toward the man on the ground and gasped. "Emma! Do you know who this is?"

"Yes, because whenever I know someone I refer to them as 'whoever he is.'" Emma sarcastically commented.

David shot her a look.

Emma raised both of her hands in the air in surrender. "Sorry, sorry! Who is it then?"

"This is King George. He hates me. What did he tell you before you knocked him out?"

Emma suddenly felt extremely guilty. When she told David he would be absolutely distraught! But she had to tell him, didn't she? Yes. Because knowing David, he would probably find out eventually anyway. Well, here goes nothing. She took a deep breath. "He told me that he knew we were 'thick as thieves' and that he wanted to send you a message saying that he would be coming for us all. Even Henry. He was going to handcuff me to the bench, but then I knocked him out."

She couldn't bear to look at to look at him anymore. His eyes were so full of guilt and sorrow, like he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It's ok, David, he can't hurt us anymore. And I'm ok, I've been through worse." Emma tried to make her voice sound soothing.

David turned to her, his face contorted in anger. "That's the thing, Emma, you never should have been through worse!" Then seeing the startled expression Emma wore, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape, he calmed down. He sat down on the bench, and slouched down resting his arms on his legs and folding his hands together. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't angered King George then none of this would have ever happened. I'm sorry."

"David, this is not your fault! Were you the one holding a knife to my neck? No. You angered Psycho King what, nearly thirty years ago? It is nobody's fault but his, and it's a waste of time to think anything otherwise."

David was moved at how hard his daughter was trying to comfort him, and it worked, to a point. He didn't fully believe that this wasn't his doing, but decided to let it go for now.

"Thank you. I'm impressed you were able to knock him out and handcuff him to the bench. If you hadn't done that who knows who he would have gone after next!"

"Oh." Emma stated grimly, thinking about how easy it would have been for King George to go after Henry.

"But he didn't!" David continued hurriedly, knowing full well who Emma was thinking about. "And that's all that matters. Let's get him to the station, then get you to the hospital."

* * *

"Remind me again why we are here?" David said as he and Emma walked into the convenience store.

"Because," Emma didn't even look back at him, but just kept walking. "Unless you want Mary Margaret to freak out, we have to get a scarf or something to cover my neck. And also the blood on my T-shirt." She chuckled. "Never thought I would say that."

David was struggling to keep up with Emma as she briskly strode through the store towards the clothing and accessories section. "I don't see why you can't just tell her and be done with it. Don't you think she should know?"

"Yes, I do think she should know, but that doesn't mean I can't tell her after supper. Besides, that's less time she has to worry before she lets it go tomorrow morning. Right?" Emma paused to stop and look at the very small selection of scarves the store had in stock.

"Well, I suppose, but I don't think-what is that?!" David interrupted himself as Emma held up a brightly colored piece of fabric. Emma giggled, and it sounded like music to David's ears.

"That would be a scarf." She said, holding up the carrot orange, shimmering gold, and obnoxiously bright red scarf.

"That is not a scarf, that something you wear out into traffic so you don't get hit!" David protested.

"You're right. It is an ugly scarf." She paused. "It's perfect!"

David's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You see," Emma replied. "Mary Margaret will be so caught up in how ugly this dreadful thing is, that she won't wonder about anything else."

"But-"

"And before you protest, I will tell Mary Margaret. Just after supper. If we tell her before supper, then she will freak out and want to talk about it. Then the food will get cold. Right?"

David thought about it. If they told her before supper then the spaghetti would be cold by the time they ate, if they ate at all. Spaghetti was his favorite meal. He couldn't let that happen to

"Okay." David agreed, confident with his choice to enjoy that spaghetti.

"Great! Now let's check out and go home."

The pair walked out of the store in comfortable silence. Emma got in her Bug, and David went to his truck. Two very different vehicles, and two different people. Though they were different, they had many things in common that they didn't even notice. The way that they stood, the way that they ate, and the way they both ran their fingers through their hair when they were nervous. And tonight, they had one more thing in common, they were both worrying about the evening to come.

* * *

**Please Review! Favorite lines? Constructive criticism? My favorite line to write was "You angered Psycho King, what, thirty years ago?"**


End file.
